Carnival
by thesoundofsunshine
Summary: ONESHOT Lilly is forced to take a ride on a 'death trap', in her words. But, while on the ride, secrets are spilled and memories are forever engraved in minds. Nilly.


**Okay, so my two weeks in Disney really inspired me, to write something about the rides. So, here's a totally random, and kind of fluffy Nilly oneshot.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. No Hannah Montana or Jonas Brothers.**

**LILLY'S POV**

"Lilly, come on," Nick said, dragging me to the carnival ride of doom. He knew I hated them, but he was making me go on one. It was a death trap.

"But, I can't leave Miley," I said, trying to avoid this ride. It was never a favorite of mine. I had too many nightmares about what could go wrong.

"She'll be fine with Kevin and Joe and Oliver," Nick said, grabbing my hand, again. He started to walk towards the entrance of the ride.

"No, no. Nick please don't," I begged, wiggling my hand out of his grip. I was deathly scared of these. I could never handle them. Too many things could go wrong.

"Lilly, it'll be fine," Nick said, coming towards me. I was near getting on my knees and begging not to go on this ride. Take me on any ride BUT this one.

"No, we could be on top and it'll break, and we'll fall to our doom. Or it'll start spinning out of control. What if the thing goes rolling away?" I started babbling. My nightmares were becoming closer and closer to being real. I saw Nick stifle his laughter.

"None of that will happen," Nick said, sounding very sure of himself. Says the singing pop star, that could conquer the world, if he tried.

"And if it does?" I asked, knowing that something bad was going to happen. I just knew it.

"You'll be dead," Nick said, a smile on his face. I made a horrid face and smacked his arm. "I'm just kidding. I promise nothing will happen," Nick said, sticking out his pinky.

"And if it does, I will personally go over to your house, and mess up all of your socks and steal all of your cereal," I joked, linking my pinky with his. We walked back to the entrance, pinkies linked. There was practically no line. They are smart. No one wants to go on this death trap.

"Come on Lilly," Nick said, reaching his hand out from the little thing that took you up and up and up and in circles. I took in a deep breath and grabbed his hand. We sat down and the ticket collector closed the door. The ride jerked and I screamed, finally we were climbing on our way up.

"We're gonna die," I said, squeezing my eyes shut and burying them into my hands. The ride came to a stop. It was over. We were done. That hadn't been so bad. I opened my eyes and looked around. WE WERE ON THE VERY TOP!

"Lilly breathe. Come here," Nick said, patting the spot directly next to his thigh. I scooted over, not minding the movement of the car. He wrapped his arm over my shoulder. That simple touch sent butterflies free into my stomach.

"I'll be fine?" I said, making my statement sound like a huge question. I wasn't exactly sure of anything. But, I was sure that I liked Nick. A little bit more than a friend should. But, it was nothing much. I managed to keep my feelings under control.

"Lilly, you will be fine," Nick said. I was staring at the bottom of the car. He brought his hand to my face and twisted my head, so I was staring into his large espresso colored eyes. The world stopped. I was no longer terrified of this contraption. There was no such thing as war and starving children in the world. Friends and family were non-existent. It was just me and him.

"You're right. I'll be fine," I mumbled, still staring into his pools. It seemed to make everything better. Like there were no worries. We started our climb down, but we got stopped halfway there. I really didn't mind. Some how I had gotten my hand intertwined with his.

"Lilly, you know how we tell each other everything," Nick said. I nodded my head. We were super close, but there was one thing that I never told him. "Well, I haven't told you everything."

"Neither have I," I said, sounding almost ashamed of myself. I knew that my cheeks were quickly turning the color red, but our eyes were locked. So, he wouldn't see the creeping blush.

"You can go first," Nick said, sounding like he needed to not tell. He sounded as if he wasn't sure about telling me anymore. The ride jerked and we continued descending. Normally, I would have jumped off the ride when we got to the bottom. But, now I wanted to stay on; make one more trip around with him.

"You mentioned it first," I said, as we went up. The female ticket collector, obviously, noticed our moment and just continued the ride; possibly everyone went around twice. I finally decided not to worry about any of that.

"Fine. I like you," Nick said. I heard the words, but couldn't comprehend. I knew that we liked each other; we were friends, after all. Plus, if he really did like me, Lillian Anne Truscott didn't have that type of luck.

"Of course you do, silly. Best friends," I said, of course while staring into his dark brown eyes. I was smiling, knowing that I didn't have that type of luck. There was no way that this curly haired singer liked me more than a friend should.

"No, more than that," Nick whispered. I felt the butterflies build up. The ride jerked to a stop.

"Oh," I said, not knowing what to say next. It was silent, not awkward, but not exactly comfortable either.

"And your secret," Nick said, prompting for me to tell him. I didn't know if I could do this anymore. I bit my lip and stared down at where my best friends were standing, on earth.

"You don't have to tell me now," Nick whispered, being more benevolent about this than he should be. He just spilled his crush on me, and I couldn't even think about doing the same.

"I'll tell you, I just need a minute," I muttered. Nick nodded and stared out the side of the car. I collected my thoughts. It couldn't be that hard to confess. He just did it, and made it seem like cake. The ride smoothly continued on its descend.

As we passed the lady, she held up her index finger. I had one more chance to tell him. I licked my lips as the ride stopped, merely six feet off the ground. I turned towards him and decided to just spill it.

"Nick," I said, getting his attention. He turned back to me, his eyes holding sadness. "I like…cake," I said, then mentally smacked myself. Nick gave me a weird look.

"Thanks for sharing, Lilly," Nick said, sounding slightly offended. I dropped my head into my hands and wanted to have a redo. It was like I had one opportunity and I completely blew it; by telling him I like cake. How stupid could I get?

The ride continued its climb to the top. We got stopped on the top again, this time my stomach was at ease. Well, except for the fact I hadn't told him yet. I licked my lips and sighed. I tapped his shoulder. He turned towards me.

"No, what I meant to say was you," I mumbled. Nick looked confused.

"I what?" Nick asked curious to hear what I was going to say next. I guess after my liking cake spiel, whatever came out next could be something interesting.

I took in a shaky breath. My heart was pounding out of my chest and my stomach seemed to be filled with rampaging elephants. "I like you."

"What?" Nick asked, as the ride jerked and started to descend. I realized that he couldn't hear me.

"I said, that I like you," I said, my voice cracking on the word like. I was nervous, and that's what happens when I filled with nerves; not the good kind of nerves either.

"Best friends," Nick said, sounding almost depressed. I shook my head, knowing that talking was no longer an option. Seeing as my heart seemed to be throbbing in my throat. The ride stopped, just before where the ride attendant was.

Nick cupped my face, with his guitar calloused hands. I focused on his espresso colored pools. He dipped his head down and placed his soft, warm lips on mine. I could hear the cheering from our friends coming from behind us. But, again, I blocked out the world and focused all of my attention into this one moment Nick.

**Okay, so that was a pretty bad ending, well not back, just very cliched. I really liked the general idea and all that jazz. Did you like it? Did you hate it? Do you have any thoughts on it?**


End file.
